Best Freddy Fazbear
Entrance Man of Dented Steel Freddy is dropped onto the battlefield by Superman. Special Attacks Neutral B - Best Rifle Freddy suddenly packs some heat and fires at will. It's able to do moderate damage, to some people's dismay, as well as the sudden flash of light throwing opponents off, and those closer to it are dealt more damage. And you're able to charge it up. However, there is a catch to this. When you shoot, Freddy falls backwards like an idiot, doing 1.5x more damage to himself than he did to the bastard shot. Also, the charging part just raises the recoil while keeping the damage the same. And if you charge it too much, the shot only damages Freddy, adding to the recoil. If Freddy gets a Freddyality, all his attacks do 1% more damage. However, this lasts for 10 seconds, and after it ends, he gets crushed by SpongeBob. Side B - Freddy Kart Freddy drives around in a go-kart automatically. You can't control the kart, for it just turns automatically at edges. And like Kaiba's motorcycle, Freddy phases through opponents in his kart. You're able to hit him yourself, bringing him to a halt. However, if you chase him, he gets out an uzi and shoots single shots in you, earning him a little speed boost that makes him unable to automatically turn at the edge of the stage, so he's dead. And you can't cancel this manually. Also, his uzi can sometimes cause an opponent to blow up, but the explosion only harms him. Up B - Freddy on Acid A shroom is thrown at Freddy, and he suddenly goes trippy, floating through the air like the ocean, unable to move vertically, then he falls and has a seizure. If you attack Freddy, the heads attack unless you hit them in any sort of manner possible, even with projectiles. The heads make Freddy's seizure early if that were to occur. Down B - Good Artists Copy, Great Artists Steal Freddy steals the moveset of a character from another Lawl series. Although unlike IG's Plagiarism, it manages to be a watered-down sucky version of the full deal. And there's no indication of what moveset you stole unless you did the special attacks, which replace your whole moveset alone. And you can't taunt or die to get rid of it, so you're stuck with it for the rest of the bout. Final Smash - The Twerk of '87 A video falls from the sky. After the basic intro, 3LAME's most infamous video begins full swing, causing many to vomit unless they look away from Freddy. You can end it by hitting Freddy yourself. The farther into the video (as well as the more the opponent has vomited), the more damage Freddy is dealt as a result. If no one hits Freddy when the video reaches the end-y, part 2 will play, doing more frequent vomiting for those near the video. Get near the end of THIS one...and nothing happens (besides Freddy regaining his original moveset if he already used his down special). But at part 2, Freddy can take more damage when he gets hit by someone wanting to cancel out the FS. The video's also able to be Unmasked and tampered with. Those who do that get a pink slip that can be thrown around, although it just cancels one of Freddy's special attacks. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Foc--" KOSFX2: *squeaks* Star KOSFX: "No, please! Don't do that to me, don't to that to me!" Screen KOSFX: *sexual moan* Taunts Up: *gets shot by a Peashooter* (you can hold down this taunt X)) Sd: "I'm not a bad villain, you know. I just like to...scare and sometimes hurt people." Dn: *has a long conversation with a character who appears out of nowhere* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *slides in and laughs with a disturbing face* 2. *twerks to Old MacDonald* 3. *crushed by Foxy* Failure/Clap: Paraplegic Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Dash Attack - Freddy Fazhorse Smash Attacks *Sd - Floppy Diamond Sword *Up - Uppercut, then Laugh *Dn - Breakdance of LAME Tilt Attacks *Sd - Flatulent Double Kick *Up - Laughtrack *Dn - Boo Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Winged Freddy Heads *F-Air - Slide *B-Air - Faceful of Trumpet *U-Air - Bonnie! *D-Air - Landing to Dance Throws *Grab - Boring Conversation *Pummel - ...Nothing *Forward - Hulk Smash! *Back - Fistful of Steel *Up - Body Building, then Belch *Down - Piano Concerto Disrupto Misc. *Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - *Trip Attack - Snake Codec Snake: "Otacon, this guy doesn't even look like Freddy. What's going on here?" Otacon: *groans in disgust* "That'd be the representation of how cringing his fanbase is." Snake: "You mean after the YouTube publicity stunt?" Otacon: "Yeah. And parents have the nerve to let their children get a YouTube account, especially 8th-graders like sonic99rae and 3LAMESTUDIO." Snake: "Ugh, now I see what you mean. Those cheap 'animations' make my skin crawl. I don't even want to get near FNaF. More need to know of horror that DOESN'T rely on jumpscare-induced fear, like American McGee's Alice, Splatterhouse, and Spooky's House of Jumpscares." Otacon: "Oh, by the way, Snake." Snake: "What?" Otacon: "Colonel and Mei Ling told me to tell you to please kick Freddy's ass." Snake: *groans* "I guess it's back to the mission for me." Character Description His moveset was bad as Spider-Man had told us. However, Freddy didn't think it was bad. He just...thought it was cool since he was able to scare and hurt people...although his discount Frank friend told him in his high-pitched Tails-like voice that he should just step off in case an Angry Bird was there. However, that didn't stop Freddy from trying to get there while on acid. He would've shown up if he weren't busy twerking to Old MacDonald (no, we don't know either; we can only assume that whoever programmed his endoskeleton can find the dignity to shut down the one Freddy's using). Though now he's here, and the other characters see that Lawl Galaxy hits a new low all from Japanese Spider-Man saying that it was a fall from grace. Laughtrack. His attacks seem a bit lagging, but...he at least tells jokes...? Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Stage Best Virginia - Best FF's Pizza Victory Theme 3LAMESTUDIO - Robot Mode Relic Black Top HAT Lawl Food Pizza made by those who don't give a shit these days Trivia *"This is to replace Best Columbus just to show my hatred for FNaF and the gung ho popularity it's boasted over the years for YouTubers such as 3LAMESTUDIO." ~JMitch25 *Lawl Galaxy has Best Freddy with Lawl Superior has Worst Freddy (based off sonic99rae's shite). Category:Playable Characters Category:Joke Category:Parody Characters Category:Characters considered the "Best" Category:Not Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Bears Category:Stupid Characters Category:WTF Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:3LAMESTUDIO Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Move Stealer Category:Good Artists Copy. Great Artists Steal Category:Badly Drawn Category:Horrible Channels Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:Different version Category:Plagiarism Category:Confirmed Lawl Galaxy Characters Category:What Is This